To Save An Enemy
by Whisper1922
Summary: Before returning to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year, Hermione saves Draco's life. He now owes her a life debt. While trying to repay the favor Draco falls for her..hard. Hermione also falls for Draco..really hard. This is my first story hopefully you will like it..maybe even love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the amazing Harry Potter. I'm just playing around for the fun of it. This chapter has been updated!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, dear, time to get up," said Mrs. Granger.

"Okay, mum, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute," Hermione called back.

Hermione then finished putting the last of her clothes and books into her trunk and turned to her mirror to take a look at herself.

She had really changed over this past summer. Her hair, not frizzy and crazy as it had been, now hung in lovely, neat curls. She had also grown a few more inches, making her height 5'9".

Hermione then decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

As she sat down she started to think of all the things that were going to happen this year: Voldemort was dead (thanks to Harry) and there would be no trouble with the Dark Arts; school would be peaceful; and sadly this would be her last year at Hogwarts, unless one of her professors let her become their apprentice. As Hermione finished her breakfast her parents came into the kitchen after they finished load the car with her trunk.

"Hermione we need to leave in about half an hour if we want to have enough time to shop at Diagon Alley and then make it to King's Cross on time for you to be able to get through Platform 9 ¾," said Mr. Granger.

"Okay I just need to finish breakfast, brush my teeth and get my backpack ready," replied Hermione. "Oh and when Ron wrote me the other day he said that his father would love to meet up with you again."

"Wonderful, that man is so kind just like Ron," stated Mrs. Granger.

"Okay well I'll going to go finish packing and getting ready," Hermione said while putting her bowl in the sink.

"Okay," her parents called.

About an hour later Hermione and her parents were walking through Diagon Alley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione," called Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, sorry to make this short but I must be on my way to Flourish and Blotts, goodbye," Hermione then turned to her parents, "Mum, dad, I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's in a hour and a half."

"Okay darling," her mum replied.

Just as she was leaving Flourish and Blotts, she heard a commotion, which seemed to be coming from the alleyway right next to the shop. Hermione looked around quickly then headed into the alleyway.

"Well, look here, the Malfoy kid," said one of the voices.

"Yes well, I say we give him a taste of his own medicine," the other voice said.

Hermione had heard enough. She knew that Malfoy was more than capable to handle a couple of assholes. But then she heard a yelp of pain and laughter. Hermione turned on her heel and drew her wand and pointed it at the first man.

"STUPEFY," she turned her wand on the other, "STUPEFY!"

Hermione than turned around and rushed to Malfoy's side.

"Malfoy are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine just…wait, why are you, Granger, helping me?"

"Because no one, not even you, deserves to pay for what their parents did," she said looking Malfoy in the eyes. "Plus if I would have left and not have helped you, they could have done worse."

"So, you just saved my life?"

"Sure, but I don't expect you to ever do the same for me," and with that Hermione got up and walked away to find Harry and Ron and then head for Madam Malkin's.

**Draco's POV**

Draco turned and watched Granger walk away. He then turned and looked at the two men. He didn't recognize them.

"_Granger just saved me,"_ Draco thought to himself.

Draco knew what that meant. Because she had saved him he now owed her. As he slowly got up he smiled to himself, maybe just maybe he would be able to change people's views of him and maybe get new friends.

**Thanks for reading chapter one. This is my first story ever so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Draco and Hermione would've ended up together.**

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone who read! This is an updated chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's POV:**

As soon as Hermione entered Madam Malkin's she spotted Harry and Ron standing at the counter. They were just about to have their measurements taken when Harry turned around and saw Hermione. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed towards the doorway. Ron turned and looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Oh Harry, Ron, I've missed you guys so much," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around the two.

"We've missed you too 'Mione," the two boys said together.

By this time the boys' tailors were getting impatient.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, will you please come with us now," said one of the tailors.

"Oh sorry, well Hermione we need to go and get measured for our new school robes, you should do the same," said Harry.

"Yea, when we're done we'll wait here until you're done," finished Ron as he and Harry walked off.

When Hermione was finished getting her measurements and her new robes she went and paid and then turned to the guys.

"So where to now guys," she asked.

"Oh well we're done shopping so we were going to head to Fred and George's shop to see if they have any new products," explained Harry.

"Okay well let's go!" said Hermione.

Only a few minutes later the trio was stepping inside of the Weasley twin's joke shop. Harry and Ron headed off in one direction while Hermione headed a different direction.

When Hermione was done looking around and turned to go and find Harry and Ron someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh...hello Seamus, how are you?" questioned Hermione.

"I'm doing fine Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm doing well myself, so is there something you wanted?"

"Umm…well…I was wonder…ifyouwouldbemygirlfriend," he said in one breath.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

He took a deep breath. "Would you, Hermione Granger, like to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. She had always known Seamus had a crush on her. The problem was that she thought of him more as a friend.

"Seamus, I like you, but as more of a friend. I hope you can understand," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh okay…well that doesn't mean we can't be friend still?" he asked.

"Of course we can still be friends," she said hugging him.

"Well I've got to go my mum is waiting for me. Bye," Seamus said before walking off.

Hermione than went to find Harry and Ron. Once she found them she told them about what happened. They were both in shock but told her that there was someone better out there for her.

After Harry and Ron paid for their stuff they all went off to find Ron and Hermione's parents since they were bound to be together.

Like they thought Ron and Hermione's parents were talking. They all headed for King's Cross and stop right before Platform 9 ¾ to say goodbye to Hermione's mum and dad. Ron's parents decided to stay behind with the Granger's. After once more saying goodbye to everyone the trio and Ginny went to board the Hogwarts Express.

**Harry's POV**

Harry listened to Ron and Hermione argue over something stupid. Hermione than told Ron to drop it and turned to Harry.

"Harry I forgot to tell you earlier, but I made Head Girl this year," she said smiling.

"Congratulations 'Mione," Harry said leaning over to hug her.

"Well I got to go to the Head's compartment and meet the Head Boy," Hermione said as she gathered her things and left.

Harry knew that Ron was going to want to talk about Ginny.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron?"

"I see the way you look at Ginny and I also see the way she looks at you. That way I want to let you know that I say that it's okay if you date my sister."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied.

They then decided to play poker for the remainder of the train ride.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting in the Head's compartment, looking out the window, waiting for the Head Boy to get there before she went to change into her school robes.

"_Now who could be the Head Boy," _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the compartment door slide shut. She turned around in excitement only to see none other than…DRACO MALFOY!

**AN: ****Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be here writing this.**

**AN:**** I'm going to change the rating to M because of language and some of the situation that will happen later on in the story. This chapter has been updated!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Draco's POV**

Draco walked into the Head's compartment with a smile on his face. He turned around to close the door and turned back around. Then he saw her…GRANGER!

Neither of them said anything until she stood up and walked over to me.

"Malfoy, I really want a peaceful last year at school so I say we should make a truce from here on out that we act civil to each other," she said.

Draco just looked at her like she had grown a second head because he had expected her to go bolting out of the compartment after seeing him. He then realized that she had extended a hand. Draco looked at it and then extended his own hand to connect them.

She then sat back down and picked up her book that she had been reading. He sat down across from her and looked out the window while waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting there wondering what had just happened. She was so surprised that she had the courage to do that.

Professor McGonagall showed up a few minutes later to see that both of the Heads were sitting there across from each other peaceful, not even glaring at each other. She was quite interested in what had happened but would ask later.

Hermione looked up at one of her favorite professors and smiled. She saw Draco look up at the same time.

"Hello, Professor," she said at once. Draco followed suit.

"Hello Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replied, "I'm so happy to have two extremely smart teenagers as you as the Heads this year. Now onto business, this year we will be hosting a Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day ball. It will be up to you two and the prefects to plan these balls. Anything that you are not sure about ask the Headmaster or me. Also you will both be sharing a common room. I hope that you two will be able to put your long-standing differences aside and at least be, at the very least, kind to each other. No I must be leaving to finish time tables before tonight."

With that the professor walked out of the compartment.

Hermione than turned to Draco and then said, "I'll be back in a few moments."

Draco wasn't quite sure what to do after Granger left so he decided to try and catch up on some much needed sleep.

While Draco was asleep he had a dream about what his mother had told to him about a year ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Draco," his mother called from the sitting room as he walked by it._

"_Yes mum?" Draco said as he walked in and sat down across from her._

_They didn't have to worry about his father or the house elves walking in on this conversation. His father was at the Ministry and his mum had sent the all the elves off to buy items for the manor._

"_I know how much you hate the mask that you have to wear at school and on outings," she started, "But when your father gets arrested, promise me Draco, that you will be kinder to the muggles and muggleborns."_

_They both knew that his father would be arrested soon and that the Ministry wouldn't let him buy his way out this time._

"_Yes mother I promise," Draco said._

_End of Flashback._

**Hermione's POV**

When Hermione got back from seeing Harry and Ron she found Malfoy asleep on the seat that he had claimed as his for the train ride.

While she was with Harry and Ron she had told them about what had gone down with Malfoy.

_Flashback:_

"_That sounds really weird," Harry started but was cut off by Ron who said, "I wouldn't trust him 'Mione." _

"'_Mione what are you going to do about Malfoy?" questioned Harry._

"_I don't know yet," she said._

_End Flashback:_

She turned around and closed the door as quietly as she could then sat back down.

She pulled out her iPod and turned it on. Hermione sat there for a while listening to her iPod and reading her book. She felt as if someone was watching her so she looked up to see Malfoy starting at her with a puzzled look on his face.

She took out one of her ear buds and tilted her head as if to ask "what?"

"What is that thing you're listening to?" he asked.

"It's called an iPod. It is a muggle music device. I put my favorite music on here and then I can listen to it where ever I go." Hermione said.

Malfoy looked at her for a few more seconds before looking to the device in her hands.

"I'm very curious about it," Draco said softly, as if only for his ears to hear.

Hermione didn't know why but she asked Malfoy if he would like her to show him what the iPod does. He looked at her like she was crazy for a minute before slowly nodding his head.

**Draco's POV**

Fifteen minutes later Hermione sat on Draco's side of the compartment showing him how to take pictures, record videos, play games and listen to music. He was so fascinated by everything on the small device. Granger had even offered to let him listen to it but he declined saying that they should probably get ready to change into their school robes.

Draco stood up and grabbed his travel packet, took out his robes and left the compartment. He quickly walked to the nearest bathroom but of course got dirty looks from anyone that passed. Everyone knew his father had been in the inner circle of the asshole called Voldemort. But nobody but his mother, Dumbledore, and McGonagall knew that he was forced to do all the shit wanted of him when he didn't want to. He wished that people could forget what he had done but knew he would have to gain peoples trust.

Draco arrived back at the compartment to see Granger standing on her tip toes trying to grab her travel pack but with no success. He started to chuckle at her.

"Malfoy how about stop laughing and help me," she said.

"Why should I," Draco replied.

"Because it would be the civil thing to do," she said sweetly.

Draco sighed and walked forward to where she was standing. He extended his arm and grabbed her bag. He then handed the bag to her.

"Thank you," she said before walking out.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione went to the bathroom and changed into her school robes. She was glad that Malfoy seemed to be trying to be civil with her. When Hermione looked out the train's windows she saw that they were very close to getting to Hogsmeade Station. She quickly packed up her other clothes and made her way back to her compartment to gather her iPod and book.

The train pulled into the Station and Hermione and Draco gathered their things and exited their compartment to go their separate ways.

"Goodbye Granger. I guess I'll see you later," Draco said before walking away leaving Hermione standing there alone.

**Don't forget to be awesome and review! Love to all!**


End file.
